Broken Wings
by Hope Falls
Summary: Brooke Davis had a less than idealistic childhood, always vowed that she would provide her own child with upbringing better than her own. What happens when her life is turned upside down by a pregnancy, and the fear that she can't do this? Brulian
1. Prologue

Broken Wings

* * * * * * * * * *

Prologue: _By Any Means Necessary _

Brooke Davis had led a privileged life. Growing up she had everything that money could buy. She grew up in a nice home and had always been well off. She had gained who would be the best friend of her lifetime when she was a young child, and she still found that no friendship of hers, despite the ups and downs that they had shared would ever compare to the friendship that she had with Peyton Sawyer. Brooke had good looks and was extremely talented- she'd become a famous fashion designer at a young age and ran a million-dollar company at the tender age of twenty-two. She had a group of friends to surround her that would be impossible to replace. All of them had been such a huge part in her life, a huge part in making her the person that she was today. For a long time it felt like there was so much missing from her life- and yet when she stepped back in Tree Hill, she felt as though she had found those missing pieces: her friends, her _family_. And yet there had always been one thing missing. One thing that she had craved for the majority of her life: Parents who cared.

Victoria Davis had always been a business woman, ever since Brooke was a child. She wasn't someone who would ever win a mother of the year award, and never showed affection to her daughter. Both of Brooke's parents had always been caught up in their careers too much to think about what their daughter needed or wanted. After all she had a roof over her head, she had nice things. She was taken care of. Those were the things that mattered. Or were they? Long ago Brooke had thought those were the things that mattered, popularity and materialistic things. But those things that mattered had changed; Brooke had changed. She'd realized that what she had needed all along were parents who cared for her. And she supposed that was part of why she wanted to be a mother- and an amazing one at that. She didn't want to be like Victoria, and she had made a promise to herself that when she did have children that they would never spend a moment of their life wondering if they were loved. They would know that they were loved unconditionally- the opposite of the life that she had lived.

But she knew that not every situation was perfect. That what you had mapped out for your life wasn't always the direction that you went in. That sometimes there was a fork in the road, and you went down the wrong path. And that was where Brooke was now. She had wanted to be a mother by any means necessary- she had been ready to adopt. She had fostered a baby, Angie for a short time and in the time that she'd had the little girl she had formed an intense bond with her. In that time Brooke had changed the entire outlook of the rest of her life, because of her kindness and unselfishness. And she had wanted to make that kind of a difference on a constant basis, to a child of her own. Of her _own_.

But she had never imagined it to be like this. She had never dreamed that it would be such a lonely, sad place. She had never dreamed that she would be in this alone. The twenty-two year old felt a stray tear slide its way down her cheek and she allowed it to linger there unscathed. And she wondered then if this was what she truly wanted, if this was something that she could do. If she could deal with the judgment of others, of herself. Silently her hand slipped down to her mildly swollen belly beneath her robe, the first physical sign of her unplanned pregnancy. And it was then that she began to wonder if she could go through with this, if she could carry this baby for nine months knowing that its father could never and would never be a part of its life. Maybe Brooke Davis couldn't be a good mother, maybe she couldn't be what this child needed. And her biggest fear of all: maybe she would be just like Victoria and she would spend the rest of her life resenting the life that she'd been a part in creating.


	2. 1: You Don't Know Me

Author's Note: The timeline in Broken Wings differs somewhat from One Tree Hill. Both Peyton and Brooke have been back in Tree Hill for a while, Lindsay is out of the picture already. Lucas and Peyton are not engaged or married yet, nor is she pregnant. Lucas' movie is beginning production, and so this throws it off slightly from the series. But enough about timeline differences- read, enjoy & review for more!

Disclaimer: One Tree Hill does not belong to me, I simply enjoy taking the characters out to play every so often.

*~*~*

One: You Don't Know Me

_...Three Months Earlier..._

Brooke Davis sat in her boutique in Tree Hill, _Clothes Over Bros_. She had been working on sketching the wardrobe for Lucas' movie, as she had been hired to do. As much as she had disliked the producer, Julian upon his arrival in Tree Hill, she knew that this was just another chance to help in developing her career. Besides, who knew more about what the characters in Lucas' novel wore than one of the characters from the book? Brooke rolled her bottom lip between her teeth for a moment as she looked at the sketch that she had been working on of the varsity basketball team's jackets. "And I think that should do it."

"Aww, Brooke, are we talking to ourselves again?" Instantly Brooke looked up at the sound of Peyton's voice. That had truly been the highlight of her moving back to Tree Hill. Being able to spend the time with her best friend again, and to take their friendship to a whole different level. Sure, they had lived together when they were in high school, but there had also been an insane amount of drama that had come along with them living together. But now? It were as though they were catching up on the last four years that they had spent apart, and she was glad that they were back together.

Brooke placed her pencil down on the desktop, shooting her best friend a look. "Very funny, P. Sawyer. Some of us are actually _working_ today."

"Touchy, touchy." Peyton let a light laugh pass her lips, her eyes browsing the clothes and handbags on display in her best friend's boutique. She tilted her head slightly to the side as she looked at an emerald green strapless dress. Lifting the hanger she held the dress in front of herself, as though picturing how it would look if she were wearing it. "I just stopped by to let you know that I won't be home for dinner tonight, so you're going to have to entertain yourself."

Brooke watched as Peyton imagined herself in the dress. "You should buy it." She spoke after a moment, noticing how perfect the color looked against her friend's complexion. Then a moment later, Peyton's words finally hit. "Wait. You're deserting me tonight? I have to tell you all about Victoria Davis and her latest ploys to ruin my life."

"Okay, sweetie first of all, you're just trying to boost sales." Peyton allowed a short pause before continuing. "And secondly, what did I do for you to mention that woman's God awful name?" There was a short string of laughter as she finished, knowing that Brooke's thoughts on her mother were no more pleasant than her own. With that Peyton took the dress over to the counter, waiting for Brooke to desert the desk where she had been sketching to ring her up.

"Alright, you caught me. I'm totally trying to boost sales." Brooke joined her friend at the counter as she slipped behind the cash register. "As your best friend I can't allow you to buy this dress." She spoke before raising her eyebrow slightly in challenge. As she stood there she glanced down at the dress, and then to Peyton's face. "So, why don't you tell me _why_ you won't be home for dinner tonight."

Peyton rolled her bottom lip between her teeth shortly as she glanced down at the dress, and then back up to Brooke's face. "I've just got other plans, is all."

Brooke easily noticed the smile that was seemingly impossible to remove from her best friend's face as well as what seemed to be a nervous avoidance of what tonights plans were. "Other plans that involve wearing this dress?" She challenged easily, a somewhat knowing smirk crossing her lips.

"Well, I-" Peyton was interrupted by the sound of the opening and closing of the store's door, and couldn't help but think that she was saved from what seemed to be a game of twenty questions. "Well, I hate to do this to you, B. Davis, I do. But I think you've got a customer to tend to, so if you'll let me cash out my dress I'll be out of your hair."

"Not so fast, Peyton." Brooke tilted her head to the side slightly, a small grin crossing her lips. It was then that she glanced over Peyton's shoulder. "Hey Julian, I'll be right with you." Leaning forward slightly over the counter she spoke slightly over a whisper to Peyton. "Next time you try that little side step of yours, you might wanna glance over your shoulder."

Julian laughed lightly and shook his head as he noticed the quiet encounter between the two friends. "No rush, Brooke."

"So Peyton, the dress?

Before Peyton had the chance to respond, Julian's eyes landed on the dress that was in question. "Nice dress, Peyton. Is that for the big date tonight?" He asked, seemingly unaware of the fact that the topic was something that Peyton had been tip-toeing around only moments before. Unable to speak for a moment , Peyton's jaw slacked slightly.

"Julian!"

"See? I knew that you were hiding something from me!" Brooke crossed her arms over her chest at the realization, wondering why Peyton would be trying to keep the fact that she was going on a date tonight to herself. It was then that the realization hit her. "Wait, wait." Brooke pinched the bridge of her nose for a moment before continuing, "you're going on a date with Julian tonight? You came all the way back to Tree Hill for that? You could've done that in LA."

"Hang on. Let's back this up real quick." Since hearing his name being inserted into their conversation, Julian had joined the two Tree Hill natives at the counter. "Let's get something straight real quick. I am not the one that Peyton is going on a date with tonight, Lucas is."

"Julian!" Peyton's wide eyes landed on Julian once again.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer!" For a moment Brooke was wide-eyed as the information slowly sank in. "I can't believe that you didn't tell me. And- how is your ex in the loop more about your love life than I am, Peyton?"

Peyton shrugged her shoulders lightly before speaking. "I wouldn't say that it's a love life, Brooke. It's just a date, that's all. And Julian only knew anything about it because he was there when Lucas asked me to go with him. And obviously he doesn't know how to keep his mouth closed."

"I didn't realize that it was privileged information, Peyton." Julian laughed.

"Oh, you are so impossible, Peyton." Brooke rolled her eyes slightly before she slipped the dress into a bag without allowing Peyton to pay and handed it back to her friend. "It is a love life, because guess what? You love Lucas, and he obviously loves you too, which is why he asked you out tonight. You are forgiven for ditching me and my famous penne in vodka sauce tonight. But if, and only if, you share every detail of your date tonight with me when you get home." Brooke paused as though her mind was digesting the thought before she added. "Okay, maybe not _every_ detail of tonight." She finished with a perfect smirk crossing her lips.

Peyton opened her mouth, as though ready to protest to something that Brooke had said. Instead she simply shook her head, knowing that it was easier to simply let Brooke win this battle. "Alright I'll see you tonight. Bye Julian!" It was Peyton's turn to send a smirk in her best friend's direction. "Julian? Brooke's penne is amazing... dinner is at, what, six Brooke?"

It was Brooke's turn to send an incredulous look in the other woman's direction. "Peyton!" Peyton simply grinned as she offered the pair a wave before disappearing out the same door that she had so many times in her teenage years, while the store was still under the ownership of Karen. Brooke watched her friend leave in silence before finally turning her attention back to Julian. "So, what can I do for you Julian?"

"I actually just stopped by to see if you were making any progress on the designs for the movie. We're going to have to start casting soon, and we'd like to have a basic wardrobe for each of the character's in mind." Julian explained after a moment, tapping his fingers lightly on the counter as his dark eyes studied her attractive features closely. "I thought that we should probably review your ideas. You know, just to be sure that we're both on the same page."

"Yeah, I've actually been doing a lot of working on the sketches these past couple days." Brooke assured him as she stepped out from behind the cash register. Slowly she made her way over to the desk where she'd been working on the sketches for Lucas' movie. Brooke pursed her lips together for a moment, trying to gather all of the sketches together so that she could show them to Julian. "If you just give me a minute, I can gather what I have done together so you can review them."

Julian glanced down at his watch for the first time and then looked back to Brooke. "I'd love to, Brooke, but I'm on a bit of a tight schedule until about five o'clock tonight. Do you think that you could finish the last of the sketches up by later tonight? We could meet up so we can review them and maybe discuss any necessary changes."

"That's fine. Tonight is pretty wide open. What's good for you?"

Julian paused shortly, as though mulling over something before he finally spoke, a boyish grin crossing his handsome features. "Six o'clock would be perfect. Oh, by the way? I love garlic bread with my penne."

* * * * *

"You know you have got to be the most impossible and ridiculous person that I have ever spoken to in my _entire_ life!" Brooke shouted into her cell phone as she paced back and forth in her kitchen, a clear look of irritation playing across her features. She stopped for a moment, as though unsure of what to say next.

"Now, Brooke, is that any way to speak to your mother?"

Brooke let out a short laugh at Victoria's words. "My mother? Is that what you're going by now? You're only involved in this business because of the money, and you know it. You advising me on my business decisions has absolutely nothing to do with motherly concern. You can recommend that I leave Tree Hill all that you want, tell me that opening the store here was a horrible business decision- but guess what, Victoria?" Brooke paused shortly while in thought, running a hand roughly through her dark tresses. "Not every decision that is made in life has to do with profitability, sometimes it has to do with happiness. Look, I've got to go." And without so much as waiting for a response from Victoria, Brooke ended the call, irritated that her mother had interrupted her in the first place. She had been trying to prepare for Julian meeting her for a business dinner, to discuss the wardrobe for the movie. She'd been in the middle of making the vodka sauce for her penne when she'd received Victoria's call.

It was then that it hit her. Brooke turned quickly on her heel and made her way over to the stove. "Son of a bitch!" Brooke tried quickly to salvage the sauce by stirring it with the wooden spoon that was on the stove, but to no avail. The entire bottom layer of the sauce was burnt to the bottom of the sauce pan, the top layer in a seemingly constant state of bubbling.

"Brooke?" It was Julian. He had arrived at Brooke's house a few minutes prior and had tried knocking on the door several times, only to find that there was no answer. So after waiting patiently for a few minutes he had decided that he would try letting himself in the house- afterall, she was expecting him.

"Julian." Brooke whispered his name and her eyes closed shortly for a moment. She was absolutely not ready for this business dinner, not by a long shot. It was going to make her look so incapable, so unprepared. "Uh, Julian? I'm in the kitchen!"

"Brooke, hey, sorry I'm late. I hope you weren't waiting on me." As the last word slipped past his lips Julian took in the sight of the kitchen, in a state of disarray as well as the look of distress that was playing all over Brooke's face. It was not lost on him then that Brooke hadn't been waiting on him at all. As he looked at her it seemed as though she were about to have a breakdown of some sort. Julian closed in the distance between himself and the counter and placed a bottle of wine on the counter, not feeling the need to say that he had felt as though he should bring something. Especially seeing as though she was going through all of this extra trouble for him.

"Oh, no worries, Julian. I wasn't waiting on you." Brooke turned her back to him, not in an attempt to be rude but she roughly grabbed the ruined vodka sauce from the stove and shoved it into the sink with a loud clatter. "I was speaking to Victoria Davis about another inadequate decision that I have made in my life- and as usual, she has effectively ruined everything. Including dinner." Brooke spoke flatly before re-approaching the stove and grabbing for the pot that contained the pasta that was well past al dente.

"Just slow down there a second, Brooke Davis." Julian spoke after a moment before slipping the coat from his shoulders, tossing it on one of the barstools that stood beside the counter before making his way over to her side. "Just because Victoria spoiled your mood, doesn't mean that you have to take it out on the pasta. It's fine."

"No, Julian, it's not fine! None of this- none of it's fine." Julian stepped around Brooke then and grabbed the pot that contained the penne and walked to the sink with it, pouring the pasta into the strainer. "Julian, what are you-"

"Brooke. Sit down." He told her after a moment, walking over to her cabinets and opening several doors before finding the one that contained wine glasses and removing two of them. Within a few moments he had convinced Brooke into getting out the corkscrew so that he could open the wine. "Leave the rest up to me. It'll be perfect, Brooke Davis. Scout's honor." And with that Julian Baker sent one of his heart-breaking smiles in her direction, rendering her speechless, if only for a moment.

* * * * *

Brooke sat in her living room with her feet curled up beneath herself, glass of wine in hand. Silently, she took a sip of the Merlot before cradling the glass between her hands. "Julian?" Brooke paused for a moment, not knowing when things had gotten so relaxed with them. She didn't know if it was in the moments after he had rescued dinner, or if it was after the second glass of wine. But somehow they had made their way to the couch where they had been sitting in utter silence for a few moments. "I wanted to apologize for earlier. For the way I was when you walked in- that's not the way that I usually am before a business dinner. Victoria just had be all turned around, and I just wanted to say I was sorry."

Julian looked at her as though in surprise, though he didn't say anything at first. "Don't apologize, Brooke." Pausing for a moment he turned his body more towards hers, searching her face for a moment. "This was kind of nice. I mean, I know that things didn't go the way that you were wishing for them to, and that your sauce was ruined. But, it kind of gave me the chance to get to see this other version of Brooke Davis. The one that isn't always in perfect form like when she's in front of the press, the one who gets frustrated, and the one that once in a while, lets down her guard if just a little."

"Julian." Brooke breathed his name, barely audible. "You don't know me. And this, whatever this is. It can't happen- this is a business relationship, nothing more."

"Maybe you're right, Brooke. Maybe I don't know you that well, because I've only known you for a month now. And I know that when I first arrived in Tree Hill you couldn't stand me. You thought I was here to mess around with Peyton's head, to try to get her back. But that was never what this was about, it was always about Luke's movie." Julian paused before silently taking a sip of his wine, finishing off the last of his glass and setting it on the coffee table in front of them before turning his attention back to Brooke. "But maybe you are completely wrong. Maybe I know you better than you thought you'd allowed me to. I know you're that girl that would do absolutely anything for her friends, who is completely passionate about everything she does, who wants to be a mother, who is amazingly talented. This girl that- that allows herself to get broken down by her mother because she feels as though she owes something to her mother. That she has something to prove- and I understand that, I've been there. But above all, you're that girl that is guarding her heart because she's afraid of getting it broken again but who doesn't realize that in doing that she's also keeping herself from reaching that complete level of happiness that she's been yearning."

"Julian, how... I mean... give me a second." Brooke managed to whisper before taking three long sips to finish the last of her wine, placing it beside his empty glass on the table. "How can you possibly claim to know so much about me? How can you act like you're some expert on my life?" Before Brooke was able to further ask him another question without allowing him the chance to answer, she felt his hand resting against her cheek. She didn't know if it was the three glasses of wine that she'd had since dinner, but she enjoyed the feeling and didn't want him to stop. Despite the fact that she enjoyed the feeling, Brooke rest her small hand against his arm, gently pulling his hand from her face. "Julian. This can't happen."

"Why can't it?"

"Because, Julian. We're not in high school- _I'm_ not in high school anymore!" Brooke told him before she breathed out slowly. "We can't do this because I'm not that girl from the book, because you think you know me to be this person and maybe you are right about some of it. But despite what you know about me, I know absolutely nothing about you, about your past- short from the fact that you broke Peyton's heart. And we can't do this because we are two professionals. And because Peyton is my best friend, and the two of you used to be in love." Brooke looked at Julian sadly, because the truth was that there was more than an attraction there, and he wasn't as bad as she had originally thought. The next words only came out as a whisper, "and Julian, that's only for starters."

"I'm glad you're not in high school anymore, that we're not in high school anymore. Because if we were still in high school I would never have a chance with you, Brooke Davis. I was a Mathlete for Christ's sake, and you were the captain of the cheerleading squad. I wasn't in the same stadium with you, let alone the same league. And- I don't want that version of you Brooke, I want this version of you." Julian was silent for a moment, taking in everything that she had said. "And maybe... maybe you're right, you don't know much about me. But that can change, I want you to know me. And for the record?_ I_ didn't break Peyton's heart, she broke mine."

"Julian-"

"I'm not asking anything of you right now, Brooke. Well, maybe one thing."

"And what's that? My undying love and devotion?"

Julian let out a laugh at that, placing his hand gently on top of hers, removing it before she had the chance to pull away. "No that's not what it is, though that would be nice. I just- want you to listen while I tell you about me, and how I understand your utter frustration with Victoria." Pausing shortly, Julian continued. "Oh, and I want you to remember one thing: you are completely and utterly wrong. I do know you, Brooke, and one day you'll realize that I knew you all along."


	3. 2: Me And My Shadow

Author's Note: So I know that the last chapter jumped back in time a little bit, I promise that is for a reason! There's no better way for you to find out what happened with Brooke then to go back to before she got pregnant. A few more characters will probably be introduced in this chapter- I don't know why I have such a strong muse with this story, but I'm thinking that the chapters may be quite frequent. No complaints here though- I 3 my muse! The characters are speaking to me in this story- any ideas or suggestions would be greatly appreciated, as will all reviews & constructive criticism. And just to warn you awesome readers in advance, this story is going to have some angsty parts, just wanted to warn you ahead of time this isn't going to be all sunshines and rainbows. You guys have been awesome =) I love hearing your thoughts on the stories. And I'm glad you're guessing a bit, right now! On to the story, that's what you're here for, right?

Disclaimer: One Tree Hill does not belong to me, I simply enjoy taking the characters out to play every so often.

*~*~*

Two: My Shadow and Me

"Breakfast is served." Brooke spoke with a small, tired smile crossing her lips as she slid a plate in front of her best friend. Walking back to the stove she plated her own breakfast,of scrambled eggs, toast, and some fresh fruit. Moments later she sat down beside her best friend, a light smile to her face. "So, what time did you get home last night?"

"The food looks great, Brooke." Peyton spoke tiredly, using the back of her hand to stifle a yawn. The movement wasn't lost on Brooke, and she watched as Peyton picked up the hot mug between her hands, sipping lightly at the hot coffee that it held. "I got home at twelve."

Brooke's eyebrow raised lightly as she studied her friend. "No you didn't."

"Brooke, you're being impossible right now. It was twelve."

Brooke laughed lightly at Peyton, shaking her head from side to side. "So that's your story and you're sticking to it?"

"Absolutely." Peyton nodded minimally after a moment, noting the glint in her best friend's eyes. She had played this very game with her father, Larry so many times growing up. Only he was rarely home to know if she was telling the truth or not- she would tell him a time, and he would continue to grill her about it to ensure that she wasn't out with a boy at all hours of the night. The truth of the matter was she never changed her story, even if she had been out with a boy all night. And many times it had been the same boy, or rather man that was in question now: Lucas Scott.

"You are a horrible liar, Peyton Sawyer." Brooke informed her before carefully taking a bite of her scrambled eggs, and then placing her fork back down onto her plate looking at her friend closely. "I wasn't even in bed at twelve yet, Peyton. So... what were you doing with Lucas so late?" In the silence, Brooke's eyebrow was quirked, she was definitely wanting to know if things had fallen back into place as they should have. Peyton had left the house at five, and she was glad to see that things were hopefully falling into place for two of her very best friends.

"Yesterday was a pretty busy day for _you_, Brooke Davis. So why were you up so late?" Peyton had turned the question around on her best friend. Peyton was right, though. Most night she was climbing into bed around eleven, especially when she had a busy day: a conference call with Macy's, working on the sketches since before her store had opened in hopes of finishing them, and her business dinner with Julian. With _Julian_. It was as she was thinking about the kind of day that Brooke had endured that it suddenly occurred to her. "Julian, right? He gave you that little grin, and you couldn't resist."

"Absolutely not, Peyton. Well... I mean I was up so late because Julian was still here. But it wasn't like that at all, I swear." Brooke explained after a moment, pushing a few strands that had fallen loose of her ponytail behind her ear as she looked down at her food, and then back to her friend. "Plus, I mean- how weird would that be? That goes against the biggest rule in girl code. You _never_ date your best friend's ex-boyfriend. Especially when she once loved him."

"Are you being serious right now, Brooke?" Peyton had stopped bringing the fork to her lips halfway there, and allowed the fork to clatter lightly against the plate as Brooke's words caught her. "You are worried about breaking girl code? We are way, way past breaking girl code. I was seeing Lucas behind your back in high school, when you still loved him. I went on a date with him last night and things weren't just good, they were _great_. You are absolutely exempt from girl code."

"Really?" Brooke asked as she had been idly pushing a chunk of cantaloupe around on her plate, glancing at Peyton with an unsure look playing on her features.

"Really, Brooke. How could you not know that?"

Brooke shrugged her shoulders lately, before finally stabbing the orange piece of fruit with her fork. "I don't know. I guess I had never really thought about it like that. But even so, it doesn't matter. Nothing can happen between Julian and I."

Peyton watched Brooke closely as she finished the last bite of her toast, wiping her hands on the napkin. As she had finished chewing, she began to speak again, "why not Brooke?"

"Because I'm a professional, Peyton. I am working on the wardrobe for a movie that he's directing- there's something wrong with me wanting to fool around with him. Plus, I'm not the same as I was back then. I'm different. I want more than just this incredible guy who is..." Brooke trailed off wordlessly.

"Perfect for you, Brooke Davis? Maybe you should talk to him." Peyton paused shortly before continuing. "And besides, you're done with the sketches for the movie, right? You just have to make the designs, and alter them to fit the actors, right? I mean, it's not like you are going to be working side by side with Julian forever."

Brooke let out a slow breath at Peyton's words, finishing the last of her food. "It's not just that, Peyton. I'm trying to focus on other things in my life right now. I'm trying to focus on my career, on not losing my part of the business to Victoria, and I still want to adopt a baby. And you know that he's going to run scared as soon as he finds out the truth about where I am in my life right now."

"Sweetie, you can't hide your heart forever. And- you can't hold other people's actions against Julian. If he's not the person you want to be with, that's fine. But just remember, he isn't Lucas and he's not Owen either. And maybe you should just _consider_ giving him a glimpse of a chance."

Brooke forced a ghost of a smile, as though at the mention of the ways that she had been hurt were affecting her all at once. And although she didn't act as though it hurt on a daily basis, it did. "Maybe you're right, P. Sawyer." She whispered.

"And, really, it was the grin, wasn't it?" Peyton asked laughing lightly, nudging her best friend in the shoulder with her own. Brooke shook her head lightly at that, a small laugh escaping as well. She'd forgotten that Peyton had loved him once, and surely he had softened the walls around her heart in the same way that Brooke was feeling feeling hers soften. That grin almost got the best of her on the night in question, and she wondered if one day that grin was going to win. And she'd feel all of her walls break down- and let a man in completely for the first time since Lucas Scott.

* * * * *

Red Bedroom Records had become one of Peyton's largest priorities since arriving back in Tree Hill. While she was living in LA she really hadn't felt as though what she was doing was making a difference. And she had known that the only way that she was going to go anywhere in the music business there was by dropping a button on her blouse as she had once done, and then another and another, until it truly tested her integrity and pride. And that wasn't what music had ever been about to her. It was about those artists who truly touched you, who could absolutely turn around your day. And yet since Brooke had footed her the money to start the label, she had yet to find an unsigned artist who was worthy of getting signed, and letting their music be heart by the rest of the world.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Instantly Peyton's head snapped up at the familiar voice, a light smile playing across her lips as she looked at him. "Luke. What are you doing here?"

"Tric's right next door. Why? Did you think that I came all the way over here _just_ to see you?"

"Well, I-" Peyton stammered lightly, her mouth left slightly open because she was unsure of what exactly to say to Lucas now. Maybe she had taken the night that they had shared together the night before as far more than it was. Maybe it hadn't been special to him at all. Maybe he had been thinking about Lindsay all along.

"Because I did come all the way over here, just to see my favorite girl." Lucas spoke as he closed in the distance in the over sized and seemingly empty office before he reached Peyton who was still seated at the desk. With a lazy smile to his lips he reached down a hand to brush against her cheek, and without any more enticement Peyton rose from her chair and in an instant their lips had met in a familiar kiss. They had done a lot of talking the night before, a lot of kissing, and a lot of other things as well.

"Luke." Peyton managed in a small whisper as she forced their lips to part, her forehead leaning against his, her eyes still closed.

"It's okay, Peyton. It is." Lucas assured her, looping his arm around her slender waist and drawing her to him. A moment later his fingers were entangled in her hair, holding her there. For so long he had missed that feeling, having her in his arms, in his life. Breathing out slowly, Lucas placed a tender kiss on her forehead. "I've been pretty dark for a while, Peyton. I've said things I didn't mean... to you especially. I've shut people out of my life, and that wasn't fair. But I realize now it wasn't because I lost Lindsay- it's because I didn't have you in my life Peyton. And I was afraid of ever feeling that way again, of giving so much of myself only to lose everything again."

"Oh, Luke. I'm sorry." Peyton's words were barely spoke over a whisper, and it was her turn to bring a hand up to cradle his face. She had hurt him so badly in the past, because she wasn't ready. Every day she realized what a mistake it was to not say yes on that night that he had proposed to her in LA. She thought that her career was everything, but she was wrong. A career meant absolutely nothing if you had nobody to share your trials and tribulations with, your small successes. "And you know, Luke... I've- I've regretted that night every day since you left me in LA. I know that I said no, and I never should have said no- it wasn't fair. Not to you, or to me. I've dreamt about that night every single night, and every time that you ask... I say yes."

"Peyton, we can't reverse the past. You can't take back that you said you weren't ready to marry me. But we can change the future, if that's what you want." Peyton simply nodded her head at his words, knowing that everything was going to be okay with them. And that she wasn't worried about that at all. As she rested there with her arms wrapped around him, she began to speak in a content whisper.

"Lucas, do you know what's going on with Brooke?" Peyton slowly unwrapped her arms from Lucas so that she could look up at him and into his face. "More specifically- do you know what's going on with Julian and Brooke? I mean, I tried to talk to her about it this morning and she just sort of tip-toed around the subject. Gave me a whole list of reasons why nothing could happen between them. But..."

"But you think that there's more?" Lucas asked after a moment, leading her over to the plush chair in her office before sitting down and pulling her lightly into his lap.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I know Brooke better than anyone else. And when I look at her, I can see in her eyes that she wants more than what she has now. She wants someone to share her successes and failures with. I think she wants to try things with Julian, but she's afraid that he's going to let her down just like everyone else has."

Lucas nodded minimally at Peyton's words. "You're right, Peyton. There is something going on with them. You know, I really thought that Julian was an ass once I found out that he was your ex. But I think that I might have misjudged him a little bit. Something in me wonders if he's falling in love with Brooke."

"What?"

"He hasn't said anything to that magnitude. But he told me that he spent most of the night there last night. Just talking. Brooke, she has her guards up. But I think that Julian really cares. And I'd hate to see him give up on her like everyone else has. There was just something in his eyes when he was talking about her. I just think there's more."

Peyton nodded with a light smile on her lips as her fingertips lightly traced his arm. "Well, then I guess we just have to make sure he doesn't give up on her if he's for real, don't we?"

* * * * *

Julian pushed the front door to _Clothes Over Bros_ open, a place that was beginning to become quite familiar to him. He had never really imagined that he would ever once step foot in a store that boasted that clothes were more important than 'bros'. But it was never the name that had attracted him, it was the woman inside that was working so hard for her company. To achieve everything that she wanted. He only wished that she was doing so on her own terms, and not by her mother's commands. His eyes scanned the store slowly before seeing her towards the back of the store, watching as she was hand stitching what seemed to be one of the varsity jackets for the Tree Hill Ravens in the movie.

"Julian. Hey, come on back." Brooke called softly to him as she placed down the needles so as to not prick herself with them once again, especially seeing as how she was easily distracted when Julian was around.

"Brooke, these look amazing." Julian praised as he had reached her towards the back of the store where all of the finished jackets were, less the varsity letters on them. They looked so real, so authentic. She really was the perfect girl for this job.

"Well, I did wear one of these a time or two in my days at Tree Hill High." Brooke spoke with a small smile dancing across her lips, as though in remembrance of something. "I'm almost done with the jackets, this is the last one. Tomorrow I'm hoping to get through most of Haley's wardrobe for the movie. Each day I'm going to designate a certain character's wardrobe. If that's not fast enough, just let me know- I can put in a few extra hours."

Julian studied her face as he noticed the intensity in her features as she talked about the wardrobe. "That should be fine, casting is in about two weeks, so you've got enough time to get everything done. And I'm sure that everything will be perfect. You seemed to have everything mapped out last night when we went over the designs."

"Alright. Was there something else, Julian?" Brooke asked after a short moment, a few mere feet between them as she looked up into his thoughtful brown eyes.

"Well, there was one thing." Julian told her, his tone having dropped several levels until it was barely above a whisper. Without so much as another word he took a step forward and instantly his arm had wrapped around her, lacing gently into her hair before his lips moved to hers gently. And to his surprise she didn't pull away, helplessly her hand lay flat against his chest, her eyes closing as her lips moved in time with his. Both of Julian's hands had moved to Brooke's face, deepening the kiss that they were sharing. Kissing her had never been the plan in coming here today, he just wanted to see her. But she was there, and so was he... and he couldn't resist himself. Both of them remained locked in the breathtaking kiss until Brooke heard the sound of the door opening and closing.

The hand that rest against his chest lightly pushed then, pulling back breathlessly. Her eyes remained closed for a moment, trying to regain her composure, whispering quietly, "Julian."

"Brooke, please." Julian's word came out matching her raspy tone, as though he were still unable to regain his composure. He glanced over her shoulder then, noticing two girls that appeared to be of high school age browsing around her store. "Please don't say anything to ruin this. You can tell me what a mistake it was tomorrow. But just- not now." And without another word he dropped his hand from where it cradled her cheek. Julian had talked with Peyton earlier about all of Brooke's walls, how she tried to keep men at a distance. How she'd been hurt- by Peyton and Lucas, by Owen. By nearly every man that she had been in a relationship with, and she had an unwavering fear that he was going to be no different. Julian placed a tender kiss against her forehead before disappearing out the front door.

For several moments Brooke stood there, regaining her composure before she really allowed her eyes to take in the sight of the two girls that were browsing the items in her store. A dark haired brunette, likely a few years the other girl's senior was looking at the hand bags. It was the younger girl that really caught Brooke's eye, watching as she glanced around before stuffing one of the tops in her bag. Brooke tried to remain her composure as she closed in the distance between herself and the youngest girl. "Excuse me... can I help you?"

The girl's heavily made up eyes made contact with Brooke's, her face oozing attitude. "No, I don't think so." Her eyes landed on the other girl then. "There's nothing good here, let's go."

"Of course _I_ can't help you, you've decided to help yourself!" Brooke spoke after a moment before lightly grabbing hold of the other girl's wrist and looking her squarely in the eyes. "I'm calling the police."

"Get off of her!" The older brunette interjected then, a look of defense in her eyes then, quickly rushing over to them and shoving Brooke as hard as she could manage, her body slamming hard into the wall behind her before she fell to the ground. And before Brooke was able to react, both of the girls had disappeared in a rush out the front door of _Clothes Over Bros_.


	4. 3: Truthfully

Author's Note: So, I know that some of you aren't all that happy with all of the scenes with Peyton in it. But she is going to be an integral part in the development of the story- I promise, all of this is going to piece together eventually. Hope you guys enjoy it! Also, for whatever reason I am suffering from some serious sinus headaches and insomnia right now. And there's nothing to do but write. So, quick chapters, anyone?

Disclaimer: One Tree Hill does not belong to me, I simply enjoy taking the characters out to play every so often. Lyrics courtesy of Unfair by Kate Voegele

*~*~*

Three: Truthfully

"Hey Luke." Peyton spoke softly as she walked over to TRIC from where her office was at Red Bedroom Records. The truth of the matter was that there as only so much that she could do, especially considering that she hadn't actually signed an artist yet. What could she do as the owner of a record label that had no artists to manage, other than search for talent to sign?

"Hey, everything going okay?" Lucas asked as he turned to her as she sat beside him in one of the barstools, placing a tender kiss on her lips.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that? You just finished writing the script for your movie, and pretty soon you're going to be casting for it. You've got a lot going on right now. And yet here you are."

"The thing is, Peyton, something keeps bringing me here. Even after all of the hours that I've been spending working on the movie. And- I think that I have a solution." Lucas told her after a moment, his eyes moving to hers.

"What is the something that keeps bringing you here, Lucas?" Peyton pulled her eyes from the stage at TRIC where one of the many unsigned acts were playing during their open mic night. The truth was that she had been sitting in on every open mic night that they had at TRIC since she'd been back from Los Angeles, and not one had really stood out to her yet. Sure, there had been acts that were good, but none that were great and that had screamed to her subconscious that they needed to be heard. They hadn't had the_ it_ factor. "A solution? That sounds promising."

"I'd like to think so." Lucas told her, pausing for a moment as the artist on stage stepped off, and an unfamiliar face stepped on stage. "Peyton, how would you feel about moving in with me? I know it might seem a little rushed- I just feel like we've already wasted so much time, and I don't want to waste any more."

A ghost of a smile crossed her lips before she nodded lightly. "Yeah, I really like that idea, Luke."

"But?"

"Brooke." Peyton paused for a moment, as though in thought. "I mean, she came back to Tree Hill for me, ya know? And... I just don't want to hurt her feelings by moving out already."

"How about this... talk to Brooke. If she doesn't think it's a good idea, we won't move in together yet. We won't rush it. But I can tell you right now, Brooke wants your happiness more than anything else and she's going to be there helping you pack."

* * * * *

Brooke Davis stood on the other side of the familiar door, adjusting her weight from foot to foot impatiently. Glancing down, she brought her hand up to the door once again, rapping against it gently. She knew that they were home, and she had to be quite honest- there was a slight level of anxiety that had been building up within her. Finally, the door swung open and she bit down on her lip when she saw no one. Immediately she realized why and she looked down. "Jamie! How's my favorite boy doing?"

"Aunt Brooke!" Before she had a moment to say anything further the four year old was ushering her inside of the home. "Momma! Daddy! Aunt Brooke is here!"

"She is?" Haley glanced up from where she stood inside of their kitchen, working on cooking dinner. After all it was nearly six o'clock on a Tuesday evening. Haley's glance became slightly inquisitive in that moment, her eyebrow arching slightly in wonder. "Hey Brooke, what brings you here, sweetie?"

"I'm really sorry I didn't call, Hales." The brunette apologized in the first moment, shooting her longtime friend an apologetic smile.

Before Brooke had a moment to explain to her friend, her godson was at her side once again. "Momma, can Aunt Brooke stay for dinner? I wanna tell her all about school, and Quintin, and... and Chester." The excitement was evident in the little boy's face. Brooke couldn't help but offer a genuine smile in his direction and gently ruffled his hair.

"I don't know, why don't you ask her if she has any dinner plans? If not we would love to have her."

"Can you, Aunt Brooke?"

Brooke's eyes moved to Haley who stood by the stove where she had since been joined by Nathan. "I'd love to. But I don't want to impose. I just needed to steal Haley for like five minutes."

"You're not imposing Brooke, we would love to have you for dinner." Haley assured her after a moment, her eyes moving to Nathan for a moment.

"Go ahead." Nathan murmured, placing a tender kiss on the top of Haley's head, taking the spatula from her hand. "You two go take care of business. Jamie and I are going to finish up dinner, isn't that right?"

A small laugh escaped from Haley's lips, glancing at the pair unsurely. "Just please, don't burn the house down, okay?" And a short moment later Haley walked in step with Brooke, making their way up the staircase. "Is everything okay, Brooke?"

"Yeah, I was just hoping that you could help me out." Brooke began, reaching her hand into her purse and pulling out a video tape. "Last night after Julian left the store there were these two girls that were _shopping_. One of them stuffed a couple shirts in her bag, so I confronted her. The other one assaulted me- she shoved me into the wall, and they took off." She paused shortly, holding up a hand as though to tell Haley not to say anything yet. "I'm fine- I just thought that because both of them were teenagers, maybe you'd know who they were since you work at the school."

"I'm sorry, Brooke." Haley told her apologetically. In another moment they had stepped into the bedroom that Haley shared with Nathan. Without another word Haley took the tape from Brooke and made her way over to the VCR, slipping the tape inside and pressing play. "You know I'll help if I can."

"Thanks Tutor mom, I appreciate it." Brooke offered a half smile as the scene from the store began to play out in front of them again. Silently, both of them sat on the edge of the bed as they watched the scene play out. She didn't really feel the need to say anything else, it was all right in front of their eyes- black and white.

"Pause that." Haley murmured instantly, as though in recognition. "The one shoplifting." Her eyes focused more on the girl. The face was so familiar to her, she was a new girl in Haley's English class. One that seemed to always be exuding a bitter or sarcastic attitude. Someone who kept to herself, and Haley racked her brain to try to pull her name from her memory where it had been filed away with the hundreds of students that she saw on a daily basis. "Samantha Walker. And I think the other girl, that's her sister."

"You're sure?" Brooke asked hopefully as she peered over at her friend. Haley simply nodded, lost in thought, a moment from earlier in the day playing out in her mind.

_Haley had been walking through the hallways of Tree Hill High, the school day having finally come to a close. It hadn't happened quite quickly enough. It had been an exhausting day, trying to lead her classes through a discussion of _To Kill A Mockingbird_. It had always been one of her favorite books, a novel that spoke to so much more than what most modern books were about. It had substance. It was truly about something and she didn't know how to make her class see that stories like that, they were what writing was truly about._

_Haley ran her fingers through her hair roughly, watching a notebook fall to the ground out of the book bag of one of the many in the sea of students, trying to get out of the front door and as far away from the school for as long as they could. "Hang on!" Haley tried calling but to no avail, and saw the hooded teenager slip unphased into the music room._

_Haley's forehead creased slightly, grasping the wirebound notebook in her hand. As she prepared to round the corner into the room, she stopped dead in her tracks. The simple sound of the guitar was floating through the air, mixing with the raw and honest sound of a voice. An unfamiliar one to Haley James Scott. She stood there listening briefly, and felt almost as though she were listening to a confession of sorts._

"_The city sleeps  
So silently  
I wish I could say the same for me  
But I've got this dead end street  
To keep searching  
For a tunnel underneath the bitter truth  
Or the bridge invisible I wont fall through_

I don't know how much I can keep  
Letting you unravel me  
Cause the more you learn the more we share  
We were worlds apart and you see  
It was so much easier to be  
Cause now I know what we can't have it and its so unfair" 

_Haley had stood there long enough unnoticed, and made herself known in the door jam. Her eyes took in the sight of a dark haired brunette adorned in a hooded sweatshirt. There was a sadness in her eyes, a familiar look to Haley. One that she saw on one of her newer students, Samantha Walker. They had only been attending the school for a mere few weeks, and for the most part they went completely unnoticed in the hallways. Sam didn't participate in class, she rarely even __saw the girl speak. The brunette looked up then, startled. Her eyes widened slightly, but before a single word was able to escape past her lips, Haley spoke. "You're really good."_

_The teenager's forehead creased then, leaning the guitar against the wall. Instantly her arms crossed over her chest, taking the offensive. "What, you were spying on me?" The same defensive outer shell that her sister seemed to have._

"_No, I wasn't spying on you. You dropped this..." Haley spoke softly, eyes browsing over the cover of the notebook, seeing her name written in solid letters: MIA CATALANO. "Mia."_

_Haley felt her body jolt slightly as a body slammed into hers. "Sorry..." Came a quick, murmured reply. It was Sam. Before she had a chance to say anything further, Sam's eyes locked on Mia's. "We've gotta go." And with that, they were gone. _

"Hales, you alright?" Brooke asked after another moment, noticing the quietness that had consumed her friend.

"Yeah. Everything is fine." Haley murmured back in response, trying to push the image of their faces out of her mind. It seemed as though they had everything in the world to hide. And she wondered just what kind of secret they were keeping.

* * * * *

Julian Baker normally wasn't the type to chase a woman for her affection. When he was in high school it was quite easy, he didn't date at all. But as he had gotten older, the mathlete enigma that he had carried with him seemingly dissipated, and people began to see him for the type of person that he was. Or rather, who they had thought he was. Talented, charming, sometimes even arrogant. Not many women really got to know him well enough to know the real Julian, and he longed for that kind of relationship again. The kind of relationship that really and truly was about love, respect, and understanding.

Julian normally found himself drawn to women who needed him in one way or another. But with Brooke Davis it was different. _She_ was different. She was strong, independent. She didn't need him, but something deep inside of him wanted her and he couldn't help but feel drawn to her because of that.

The dark-haired producer let out a light breath. Maybe the reason that he felt so drawn to her was because they had so much in common. Their life experiences were almost a mirror reflection. Most of this he knew from reading an Unkindness of Ravens, but it was something that he was still able to see in her. Though she didn't talk about her personal life all that often with him, though she tried to keep their relationship professional, Julian could see it in her eyes. The fear of betrayal, of loving someone back and that not being enough, and the fear that she would never be enough for her mother. Surely, the confessions of Brooke's true self from none other than her best friend helped in his attempts to get to know her better. And he wished that Brooke would believe that it

He had decided partially because of the conversation that he'd had with Peyton, and in talking to Lucas that there were reasons for her walls. Reasons that he understood- his relationship with his father was much like the relationship that Brooke had with Victoria. He only wished that Brooke would learn much like he did that they had no right to control their lives, to make them feel as though they weren't good enough. Brooke was good enough. Brooke was _more_ than enough. Couldn't Victoria see that? The other way that they had led parallel lives was that both Brooke and Julian had been hurt by the love between Lucas and Peyton; he understood that she feared being betrayed again. But she couldn't let that define her, he couldn't allow the mistakes of other men define the relationship that they could or couldn't have.

That was why Julian had decided not to give up. Brooke Davis would learn that she was worth far too much to him, and she would learn that he wasn't other guys. She would learn the lengths that he would go to prove to her that she would always be more than enough.

* * * * *

Brooke Davis was utterly exhausted. This entire week had been nothing but a blur. She'd had her conference call with Macy's earlier in the week to talk about her upcoming line, she'd been working tirelessly on the wardrobe for Lucas' movie, and for the past day she had been helping Peyton to pack so that she could move in with Lucas. She was happy for Peyton. Much of Tree Hill had been waiting for the moment that they would have their happy ending, and Brooke truly hoped that this was the beginning of their happily ever after. That things wouldn't go sour once again. Because above all, they were two of the most important people in her life and she would always want what was best for them.

On top of everything else that had been happening in her life as of late, she still had to deal with Victoria. After another confrontation with her mother about the business end of things she just felt defeated. Like it wasn't even worth it anymore. She loved her company, but it wasn't everything. And she truly wondered if deep down she would be better off just giving it up. Victoria had made idle threats, had told her that she had always wanted a career more than her daughter. And maybe that was what Brooke would give her- the company with no strings attached. Maybe she would sever ties with her mother, and maybe she would be able to start all over again. Or maybe she would fail.

Brooke made her way from the living room back to the kitchen, having busied herself with cleaning while she tried to sort her thoughts out. It was a habit of hers, cleaning and reorganizing. There was something that was somewhat therapeutic about it. But for some reason no matter how much she cleaned she was finding that nothing was helping. Her kitchen nearly sparkled it was so clean, and she had yet to come to any conclusions. The brunette pushed a dark strand of hair behind her ear that had fallen loose from the ponytail that secured her hair out of her eyes. Hearing a knock on the door, Brooke's hazel eyes rolled slightly at the sound. "Peyton, if you forgot something you can get it tomorrow!" She called with a short laugh passing through her lips. She had said goodbye to her friend not more than twenty minutes ago.

Trudging to the front door in her incredibly dressed down attire of a white tank top and black yoga pants, she pulled the door open as she began to speak. "Okay, what'd you forget, Pey-" Brooke's eyes widened instantly, and she found her slamming the door immediately upon opening it. What was she doing? She wasn't nearly close to being presentable- her hair lightly tousled from busying herself with housework. But why did she care if she was presentable in the first place? She didn't think of Julian like that. She didn't. Or at least she _hadn't_. Not until this past week. Not until the breathtaking kiss that they had shared only two days ago. Brooke breathed out slowly as her back rest against the front door for a long moment. Her eyes blinked closed. What was she doing? Letting out another slow breath she stood up and straightened out her hear, clearing her throat and trying to collect her thoughts, and her composure. A sheepish look on her face she pulled the door open just enough to poke her head through. "Uh, hey Julian."

There was a smirk that played across Julian's lips as he watched her. "So, is this how you greet all your guests, or should I feel privileged?"

"Well, uh..." Brooke stammered lightly, before her forehead creased at the sound of her own voice, searching for an explanation. "What are you doing here, Julian? I thought you said everything was all set until tomorrow when we're supposed to start going over the finished wardrobe samples."

"I didn't come here on business, Brooke." Julian told her after a moment, his dark brown eyes seeking hers out.

"Julian, we've talked about this." Brooke began with the same argument that she had been feeding to him for over a week now. "The only kind of relationship that we can have is a business relationship. And besides, I'm in no way ready to invite someone in my home looking like Mr. Clean." She told him matter-of-factly.

"So you're just going to turn me away, even if I come bearing gifts?" Julian retorted after a moment. Reaching out his free hand he brushed his fingertips against her cheek then, wondering if she felt the same connection that he did at the contact. For him it was electric, and it left him wanting more. He hoped that she felt the same, and noticed that Brooke's eyes fluttered closed at his touch. "By the way? I think you're way sexier than Mr. Clean."

Brooke let out a soft laugh at his words. "Always with the compliments." It was after she had spoke that she finally processed his first words, having been so preoccupied with the feeling of his skin against hers, a light blush having come to her cheeks. "Did you say gifts?"

"I did." Julian grinned back at her, finally dropping his hand from her cheek.

"Well, what is it?" Brooke asked him after a quick moment. If there was one thing that Brooke Davis was absolutely crazy about, it was gifts. She loved being surprised, and having a little something to brighten her day. But could Julian really know her well enough to surprise her with anything that she would like, let alone something that she would _want_? Truthfully, she was anxious to know.

"Well, see, _I_ know." Julian spoke with a short pause, his eyes studying her features intently. Even without trying she was absolutely stunning to him, and he wondered how she wasn't aware of how perfect she was. "But for you to find out you're going to have to invite me inside. On a strictly personal basis." He emphasized before watching as she opened the door wider, allowing him to step inside, for the first time with absolutely no ties to Lucas Scott's movie.

* * * * *

Author's Note: Okay, a lot of information to absorb- hope this chapter was okay, I couldn't sleep last night and got to writing. I'm loving this story so far 3 know that within the next two or three chapters, there is going to be some drama going down. Don't lie, we all love drama! Read & Review- the reviews keep the chapters coming.


	5. 4: Before the Storm

Disclaimer: One Tree Hill does not belong to me, I simply enjoy taking the characters out to play every so often.

*~*~*

Four: Before the Storm

Brooke awoke with a slow start in the morning, stretching her arms over her head, and for the first time in awhile feeling as though she had finally had a decent night's sleep. "Mmmmh." She groaned quietly as she slowly shifted, her hand moving to the pillow on the opposite side of the bed. It was then that her fingertips came into contact with something, and her forehead creased lightly in confusion. She'd had the strangest dream last night.

As the dark-haired fashion designer slowly made her way into an upright position in her bed, her fingers lightly brushed against the silken texture of the gerber daisies that were laid across the pillow. Maybe she had been wrong about him- had he really known her well enough to know that her favorite flower was a daisy? "Julian." His name came out as a mere whisper, realizing that the events of the previous night had actually happened, that she hadn't been dreaming. At the sudden realization Brooke pulled the comforter higher over her bare chest, as though hiding her body now would be able to change what he'd seen, what they had _done_. Silently she bit down on her bottom lip, unable to convince herself that she hadn't enjoyed the night before, or the feeling of being in Julian's arms. Maybe now she truly understood everything that Peyton had seen in him.

Letting out a light breath she slipped out of bed then, her bare feet touching the contrastingly cool floor. She shivered lightly then as the coolness of the air overtook her body, before she tossed on her robe and walked the short distance to the bathroom door. It was then that she heard the booming sound of thunder outside, and she visibly cringed. "I hate thunderstorms." Came a quiet murmur from her lips, pushing the hair from her eyes.

Surely Julian was gone by now, she hadn't heard any movement in the house and the clothes that had been scattered on the floor the night before, discarded without any further thought, were now gone. Brooke breathed out slowly at the thought, and found that she had wished he was still there with her, especially as the sound of the storm got louder. But that would have been a lie if she were to say that the only reason that she wanted him there was because of a thunderstorm. Truthfully, she was thinking, hoping, that maybe he was different than most guys. She had taken Peyton and Lucas' words as being the truth, and that his feelings for her were true. Would he have left without so much as a word if he really cared? But would he have known enough about her to leave her favorite flower on her pillow if he didn't?

Blinking her eyes closed as she stepped into the hot stream of water, Brooke tried to allow it to warm her throughout. But as she heard another loud crack of thunder outside, she couldn't help but feel her mind wandering back to a time that seemed like another lifetime ago. But at the same time, like it was only yesterday.

* * * * *

_Brooke cringed slightly at the sound of the rain coming down heavily outside, the sound of thunder sending vibrations through the small apartment. She tried to ignore the feeling, though, as she busied herself. She was waiting on none other than Lucas Scott. They had plans for dinner- Brooke was cooking for him, and it was going to be absolutely perfect. Brooke smiled to herself at the thought, she'd been planning tonight for awhile and was absolutely sure that it was going to be perfect. She was a much younger, much sexier version of Betty Crocker, with the apron tied around her slim body._

_Hearing the sound of the door opening, Brooke immediately perked up."It's crazy outside, you got a towel?" Lucas asked as soon as he stepped into the apartment, the door slamming closed behind him. Brooke took in the sight of him and barely seemed to notice just how drenched that he really was. She rounded the corner from the kitchen area until she stood right in front of him, an expectant smile crossing her lips._

"_Do you have my next letter?" Brooke inquired, the smile still holding strong across her lips. Lucas looked at her, holding the letter out of her reach. Upon the realization that she wouldn't be able to read her third letter from Lucas until he got what he wanted, she pointed before explaining. "Linen closet." As he had the explanation, Lucas reached out to gently caress her cheek, which lasted for only a short moment as Brooke easily snatched the envelope from his grasp before making her way from his touch and to the couch where she easily removed the letter from the envelope, her eyes immediately scouring over his words._

"_Well, I hope I don't disappoint you. I know I set the bar pretty high with the first two." Lucas spoke as he glanced over at Brooke from where she sat on the couch. He reached into the linen closet then and retrieved a towel, beginning to dry the water from his face._

"_Shh. I'm reading here." Brooke informed him, a light smile playing across her lips as she read his words. "Oh, Lucas..." She murmured softly as she read. As she continued to read in silence, it seemed as though her face had fallen significantly._

"_Is it okay?" Lucas asked Brooke, but before she'd had the chance to answer the sound of the smoke alarm beeped loudly throughout the apartment. Lucas looked around before his eyes landed on the oven, where the smoke was quickly billowing out from. "Hold that thought." Lucas called as he quickly made his way to the oven, opening it and watching as the smoke continued to rise. Brooke looked at him with a blank, sad look on her face from the couch before she looked back down to the letter._

_* * * * * _

"_Don't cry, it's just a blackout." Lucas spoke as he passed Brooke in the kitchen, his hands on her hips for a short moment as she opened and closed each drawer in the kitchen._

"_I'm not crying, I'm looking for a flashlight!" Brooke continued on her search before she muttered under her breath. "God, this is my worst nightmare. Where is my powder puff girls flashlight when I need it?"_

"_We should probably call Peyton." Luke turned around then, re-approaching Brooke, sliding his hands into his jean pockets. "I mean, I'm not sure if Ellie's around and if the lights are out everywhere, I'm really worried about her being alone."_

"_Yeah, I'm sure you are." Brooke spoke flatly with a look of frustration on her face. Finally, she pulled a flashlight out from underneath the kitchen sink. "Oh, finally." As she stood up from her crouched position, Brooke made her way over to Lucas, slamming the flashlight hard against his chest, a look of pure irritation readable in her eyes._

"_Ouch! What the hell did you hit me for?"_

_Brooke looked at him closely then, her face a mere few inches from his. "Because, you're an _ass."_ She stated simply, walking around him without another word, leaving Lucas to look at her in utter confusion._

* * * * *

_Brooke was lighting the last of the candles in the darkened apartment, looking up expectantly at the sound of the front door opening and closing. "Well?"_

"_Well, I'd start a fire but all the wood is soaked. I'd turn on the flashlight, but it's broke because you lost your mind and clobbered me with it. I mean, what got into you anyway?"_

"_What got into me?" Brooke asked Lucas, as though in utter disbelief._

"_Yeah, I'm sorry your dinner got ruined." He spoke then as though in understanding, as his eyes sought out hers. Immediately after hearing his words, she began to shake her head._

"_Right, the dinner I was making for you. With my stupid apron, and the stupid pie." Brooke had a smile on her face then, but it wasn't a smile of amusement, but rather one of frustration. Silently she brought her hands up covering her face for a moment, Lucas watching her closely._

"_Okay, I'll start a fire. I'll just have to find something else to burn." As Luke began to speak he rose to his feet then, looking around as though seeking out something that they would be able to use to start the fire._

"_Fine." The long-haired brunette spoke slowly, glancing down at the counter. Without another thought she grabbed the letter that Lucas had given her upon arriving at the apartment in her hands, holding it up to him. "Why don't you start with this?"_

"_You want me to burn my letter?" He asked her in confusion._

"_You really are clueless aren't you?"_

"_Look, I put a lot of heart into that letter."_

"_Okay, read it. Just... skip to the last line." Brooke spoke, fumbling with the envelope in her hands as she took the letter out of the envelope and unfolded it, handing it to Lucas and pointing to the bottom of the paper, as to guide him to what exactly she was talking about. "Go ahead."_

"_What's wrong with the last line?" Lucas asked Brooke with a light laugh then, reading it off for her. "_You're mine forever_. Sounds pretty damn good to me."_

"_Yeah, it sounds great." Brooke spoke, the look of anger finally absolutely evident across her features. " It sounded even better when I read it the first time. Last spring in another letter you wrote. _To Peyton_." And before Lucas had the chance to say anything in response, Brooke disappeared out the front door and into the rainstorm, slamming the door behind her._

_* * * * *_

Brooke yawned lightly behind her hand as she stepped out of her bedroom and into the kitchen. She glanced at the clock then, noting that it was almost nine o'clock already. It had been a long time since she had allowed herself to stay in bed that long, to enjoy sleeping in. She supposed that most of that was due to the fact that she was constantly burying herself in her work. When she wasn't completely involved in the wardrobe for Lucas' movie, she was at _Clothes Over Bros_, working on her new line. There was a lot going on in her professional life, and she was well aware of the fact that she had been completely neglecting her personal life.

Turning on the coffee pot, Brooke made her way around the kitchen quietly, unsure of what exactly she wanted for breakfast. She tried to block out the sound of the trees swaying from the heavy downpour outside, and the consistent claps of thunder that continued to echo throughout her house. "Just go away." The brunette murmured quietly to herself. It was with the last loud clap of thunder that darkness rang out in her house. "You have to be kidding me." Brooke's forehead creased at the sudden darkness as well as the realization that she had just lost power, much like her memory of the blackout from when she was in high school.

The truth was that despite the fact that Brooke and Lucas had been fighting back then, and that the night had been mostly unpleasant- she was glad that he was there. If there was one secret fear of Brooke's, it was thunderstorms. She didn't know why, it was hard to explain. But ever since she was a teenager and her parents were away on business, she would hide out during thunderstorms. Maybe it was childish, but anything could happen and she had an unnatural fear of being struck by lightning. And now she was absolutely alone. Brooke jumped at another loud crack of thunder, watching the bright flashes of lightning outside her window. "Enough of this." Brooke murmured under her breath as she quickly made her way over to the heavy blanket on the back of the couch, silently grabbing it as her eyes browsed the downstairs, as though looking for a safe haven.

Without any further thought, Brooke wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and slipped to the one place that she had always found solace as a kid: her closet. Sliding down the wall she made contact with the cool hardwood floor there and pulled the blanket higher over her shoulders, closing her eyes and trying her best to drown out the sound of the thunderstorm outside. Brooke was so lost in her safe haven that she had been building within the closet, away from the thunderstorm, that she didn't hear the sound of a key in her front door or the sound of the door opening. As she remained in the closet for a while longer, she thought that she heard movement inside of her house. Brooke sat silently in her hiding spot, unsure if she should go out there. It could be anyone. But then again there was only one other person who had a key to the house. Brooke bit down on her lip then, calling through the closet door. "P. Sawyer? Is that you?"

"Brooke?"

Brooke breathed out slowly then as she rose to her feet, pulling the blanket tighter around herself before silently emerging from the closet. As she glanced around, her eyes widened slightly as she took in the shadowy sight of the person who had let himself into her home. "Julian?" The look of surprise remained on her face for a moment before she realized what her appearance must look like, and dropped the blanket from her shoulders then, beginning to fold it.

"Did you just come out of the closet?" Julian inquired after a short moment, a slightly amused smile playing across his lips. The truth of the matter was that she looked absolutely beautiful to him, but there seemed to be a look of worry across her flawless features.

Brooke laughed lightly then. "Are you trying to ask me if I'm a lesbian, Julian?" She attempted to joke, trying to take control of their conversation.

Julian's eyebrow arched slightly at Brooke's words. "You know, Brooke, after last night the _last_ thing that I think about you is that you're a lesbian." Although Julian was unable to see it in the darkness of the house, a light blush began to work its way onto Brooke's cheeks. She glanced down then, thinking about the events of the previous night. They had been absolutely amazing... _Julian_ was absolutely amazing. She tried to push the thoughts from her mind then, and was aided in that when Julian began to speak again. "So, what were you doing in the closet?"

Brooke glanced down for a short moment before they found their way to Julian's in the small amount of light that her house provided. "I was just... looking for something." Brooke stammered after a short moment, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear nervously. "Besides, I think I should be asking the questions here. What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"You were looking for something in a pitch black closet?" Julian asked her, unconvinced. "And, in case you forgot... I spent the night last night." He spoke after a short moment, lifting up the small paper bag and coffee cup that he held in his hand, barely visible in the darkness. "I didn't really know my way around your kitchen, so I went to grab a little something for breakfast. I borrowed your key so I could get back in."

"You got me breakfast?" Brooke inquired after a short moment, a small smile lighting up her face, seemingly not caring that he had borrowed her key.

"Yes, I did." Julian paused shortly before continuing, "but might I recommend that we be able to see what we're doing? You have any candles stashed around here?"

Brooke cautiously made her way into the unnaturally dark kitchen, pulling open various drawers in search of her lighter as well as candles. Using her hands to guide her, she pulled out a few candles from inside one of the drawers. A moment later she felt the familiar surface of the lighter and lit a couple of the candles. "This work?"

"Perfectly." Julian agreed as he looked at her. "Want to eat in the living room?" Brooke shrugged indifferently before she led him into the living room. The truth was she would have preferred the closet, where she could have at least pretended that there wasn't a storm going on outside, or that the two of them were in the midst of a blackout. But that wasn't something that she was going to share with Julian, so she began placing the candles down on the coffee table that sat near the couch, providing some light. As Brooke was about to place the last candle on the table, another fierce clap of thunder resounded throughout the house, visibly causing the brunette to jump, a look of shock crossing her face. "Brooke?"

Brooke remained silent as she placed the last candle down, her heart pounding rapidly against her chest. She blinked her eyes shut for a quick moment, trying to calm the rapid pounding of her heart. In the quiet she seated herself on the couch, instantly curling her feet underneath her body. "Brooke?" Julian repeated as he sat down next to her, placing the latte that he had bought for Brooke as well as the bag containing their bagels on the coffee table. He turned his body towards her then, finally thinking that he understood. As he studied her worried face, the lighting from the candles dancing across her face, he reached out to gently caress her cheek. "Are you scared?"

Brooke attempted to force a laugh then, averting her gaze from his eyes, although she allowed his hand to remain against her cheek. "Julian, I'm twenty-two years old. Do you really that I would be afraid of a thunderstorm?" Her words were quiet then, barely coming out above a whisper.

"Truthfully?" Julian asked then as he studied her features, a light smile crossing his lips. Truthfully, he was absolutely convinced that she was afraid. But he had known Brooke Davis long enough to know that she wasn't going to admit anything that she would perceive as weakness. And it wasn't as though she had to worry regardless, he wasn't planning on leaving her alone. "I was kind of hoping you were, that way I could show you that a blackout isn't really so scary at all." As each word had escaped Julian's lips, his thumb rubbed soothingly against her delicately rounded cheek, his lips nearing hers until she could feel his breath hot against her lips.

"Oh?" She barely choked out as her eyes fluttered closed, no longer thinking about the thunderstorm outside, but rather that she couldn't push away the desire to feel his full lips crashing against hers again, much like the previous night had begun.

Without so much as another word Julian's hand slipped from Brooke's cheek to rest behind her head, his lips finding hers in a longing kiss. If Brooke had felt any hesitancy at the gesture, she masked it instantly, bringing her hands to rest against the soft scruff that had begun to grow on his face. The kiss started slow but quickly intensified as one of Brooke's hands laced through his hair, pressing Julian's lips harder against hers in want. A quiet moan escaped from his lips then, readjusting their position on the couch, shifting their weight so that his body hovered over hers. In the next moment one of his hands slipped from where it had been grasping her hair, and slid to support her head as he shifted their weight onto the couch below, until Brooke was laying on her back, their lips never parting. Julian pulled back then, briefly, his eyes seeking out her hazel ones in the dark. "Julian..." The tone in her voice conveyed exactly what she was feeling, and in the next instant he had pulled his shirt off from over his head, discarding it on the cool floor. _Maybe thunderstorms didn't have to be so scary, after all._

* * * * *

Brooke Davis wasn't anything if not resourceful. She had spent much of the last week trying to discover all that there was to know about Samantha Walker and her sister. Brooke herself hadn't seen the teens back in _Clothes Over Bros_ since that night, but Millicent had recognized a couple of girls to have been them. And upon watching the security tapes that had been installed in the store, Brooke had verified that it had in fact been them. This time, however, they hadn't attempted to steal anything. Had they been testing her? Brooke Davis was absolutely not somebody to be messed with- she had connections and resources, and she would make sure that both girls knew that. With one more glance of the address that had been written down for her, Brooke slipped out of her car and made her way to the front door of the small house that would have easily gone unnoticed by Brooke had it not been the one that that she had been seeking out.

Making her way up to the front door, Brooke searched for the doorbell and when she didn't see one she hesitantly raised her hand to knock on the worn front door. Before she had a moment to reconsider, Brooke watched as the door was opened and she was face to face with a dark-haired guy, maybe a few years her elder. Opening her mouth to speak, she was quickly halted. "Can I help you?" He asked, bringing the Budweiser bottle to his lips, taking several long swigs.

Brooke pursed her lips together for a short moment, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear she forced a smile. "Actually, I was hoping that you could. Uhm..." She paused for a moment, trying not to form her opinions about the guy. "Are you Samantha Walker's guardian?"

A spark of recognition flickered in his eyes at the mention of the name, opening the door a bit wider. "Why don't you come in so we can talk." His words came out more as a command rather than a question. And despite her leeriness, Brooke stepped inside of the home, knowing that she needed to talk to him about what had happened. Shoplifting wasn't something that she could just get away with. "What'd the little brat do this time?"

"Well, my name is Brooke Davis and I own a fashion boutique in town, _Clothes Over Bros_." Brooke explained as she shifted her weight in slight discomfort. "Last week Samantha and another girl, I'm guessing her sister... they were shopping in my boutique. I was assaulted, and several shirts were stolen-"

"They stole from you?" He asked then, his forehead creasing slightly as though trying to absorb what she was telling him.

"Yes, and I've been doing some thinking." Brooke paused then as she looked at him closely. "I think that it would be best if we settled this on our own, outside of court. I'm going to ask for the retail cost of the shirts, $229. And I'll allow you to deal with them accordingly."

"I think that's more than fair, Miss Davis." He studied Brooke for a moment, thoroughly absorbing her words. "Don't worry Brooke, you'll be _more_ than fairly compensated. And I'll take care of the girls, as well. This won't happen again."

"Thank you. I appreciate your cooperation." Brooke offered a slight smile, still feeling mildly uncomfortable in his presence, not being able to put her finger on exactly why. Brooke handed him a business card with her information on it, that way he could get a hold of her to solve the problem. "I should probably get going."

"You're right... absolutely. You'll have what you rightly deserve by the end of the week." He assured her as he led her to the door, leading her outside. "Have a nice night."

_Author's Note: Nothing major this time... I hope you guys like where this plot is headed, as well as the Brulian moments. A bit of Brucas in this chapter as well. I never thought that this was going to turn into a long fic, originally was going to be a one-part fic. But, I really have a lot of inspiration and ideas for this... there is going to be a LOT going down in this fic. I hope you're all looking forward to it =) Love the reviews!_

_Disclaimer: The scene from Brooke's flashback is from episode 3x13 (The Wind That Blew My Heart Away)_


End file.
